


Booms and Time Thingies

by queen_sinnamon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, and just one affectionate racial slur, just mostly fluff, no blood but there are bombs and things, some bits of potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his gangmates gone, Echo was alone in the streets of Zaun again, aimless as ever but now without the only people he cared about. One had gone over to Piltover (yuck) for some odd reason, and the other was missing. He refused to believe she was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booms and Time Thingies

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with a year ago (?) when I saw a fanart of Ekko carrying Jinx piggyback. Link to photo at the end of the fic. Enjoy! ♥

With his gangmates gone, Echo was alone in the streets of Zaun again, aimless as ever but now without the only people he cared about. One had gone over to Piltover (yuck) for some odd reason, and the other was missing. He refused to believe she was dead. It was as if he had gone back in time, the time before he found them, but this time he can't convince himself he can live alone. He had felt how it was to have a family, fucked up as it was, and he can't live without them now.  
  
For days, weeks, months, years? He had lost track of time as he roamed the streets of Zaun. Stealing, fighting, and destruction of property weren't the same without them, especially not without her.  
  
Then one day, word got around that Piltover was being terrorized by a gun maniac and its officers were on a wild goose chase after HER. A female gun maniac. Could it be?  
  
So Ekko traveled to Piltover, where he was promptly greeted by an explosion and falling debris. Before the rubble buried him, he timeshifted to a few seconds earlier, away from the danger zone, and watched as a very familiar girl with flowing blue braids enthusiastically fired a rocket into the building he had just been from. It was her.

The police came, too late, and one of them, a woman with messy pink hair and oversized gauntlets, was staring at him as if unsure whether he was innocent or an accomplice. She approached, and his smile stretched with her every step, only to be wiped cleanly off when she spoke, "You a tourist? Never seen you 'round here. Did you see anything or anyone before the explosion?"  
  
"Oh, you bet I'm new here," he said, recovering from his shock, testing her. "You'd know, wouldn't you, Six?"  
  
She frowns at him in confusion and somehow managed to cross her arms. How she did that with those overlarge gauntlets was beyond him. "Six? It's Officer Vi, punk. You're coming with us to the station," she said as she looked over her shoulder and called out. "Hey, Cupcake! We got a witness."

An officer with a rifle and a top hat looked away from the rubble to them, her eyes studying Ekko as she approached. "It's Officer Caitlyn, Officer Vi. We're on the job," she said, and Ekko took a few seconds to understand what she said because of her heavy accent.  
  
He made a face at _Officer Vi_. "I liked you better when you didn't hang out with the popo," he said as he turned a knob on his gear and zapped away from the scene.  
  
Nothing to do there. She was a lost cause until she stopped thinking she was a cop. The bomber, on the other hand...  
  
Looking for the for her proved to be hopeless. She never showed up unless to destroy stuff, and then she was gone. Pilties had taken to calling her Jinx. She evidently liked it since she spray-painted it on everything before blowing them up. He had to wait. He stayed in Piltover, though in disgust and on the low because of Six and her stupid cop friend enforcing the stupid law, and picked the money off of clueless Pilties. He almost felt sorry for them. Almost.  
  
And one day, he passed by the bank and admired the pink graffiti on its facade announcing that she would 'steal ur munniez, 12 am tomorrow, so hide yo kidz'. She never lost her touch.  
  
He watched as the police shooed the public away and barricaded the bank. Six and her hat friend were there and he just knew he had to stay and see them fail epically.  
  
The time came. The police were on high alert, every entrance and exit guarded, but still the alarms went off, making Ekko chuckle. If Jinx wanted in, she'd find a way.

Six and the hat lady ran into the bank, and Ekko laughed as he heard shouting and gunfire, until the explosion came. He watched with wide eyes as the building cracked like an egg and began to implode. He kicked into high gear. Time stood still and then the building seemed to rebuild itself. He zapped into the bank, saw Jinx frozen in pressing the trigger obviously for the bomb because it said 'PRESS FOR BOOM' in pink marker on the button.

Which to save? He still cared for them both, even though Six is a popo bitch now and Jinx...

  
He pushed Six under a heavy oak desk (thank God for Pilties and their expensive furniture) and slung Jinx on his back before zapping back out.

Time moved again and the building exploded and collapsed on itself as Ekko and Jinx watched from afar. She stared at the destruction and the panic, baffled, before realizing where she was and who she was with. If it hadn't been for Ekko holding onto her, she would have fallen on her bony ass.

  
"Nigga, what choo doin' here!?" she demanded, though she shifted to a more comfortable position on his back.  
  
He laughed. "You're welcome. I came to get you, and Six," he said as he started to walk into a dark alley, away from the screams and the sirens. She leaned her head on his shoulder, pouting, and said, "Good luck with that. I've been trying. Fat Hands is with Hat Lady now."  
  
"Psh, please, I can fix anything, remember?" he said, tapping his gear.  
  
She snorted and, when she spoke, she sounded unconvinced, but he knew better. "Are ya sure things'll get better with that time thingy?"  
  
He smiled, holding her closer to him. "Doll, I promise." He leaned his head against hers and she giggled as his mohawk tickled her ear. "If we have to beat it into her head, we will."

\-------------------------

[Photo](https://www.facebook.com/230345247166952/photos/a.230345723833571.1073741828.230345247166952/388792217988920/?type=3&theater)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
